One Night Ago
by heyMAY
Summary: Castle's got a girlfrieeend! Although, he just broke up with her and invites Kate to go do something with him. One shot!


_**One Night Ago**_

"_I'm so sorry, that it didn't work out._

_I'm moving on._

_I'm so sorry, but it's over now.__**"**_

_-Jason DeRulo_

**Beckett;**

Why couldn't I focus this morning? It's been like this forever. When can I learn? _No, no, no. _I'm not going to fall into this. Nope, uh-uh. I don't like him. But… I do. Which one will I accept as the truth?

Well… I was starting to feel… Mad, when Ri-I mean _Castle_ came along with his girlfriend. He would always flirt with her, and it was just annoying. Go get a room. I couldn't understand what he saw in her. She was just like his other wives. Not like Kyra. Why did he just go back to fake all of the sudden?

But… To be truthful, I did want him. But it's not about me, now. That's immature love. (Wait, love?!) It's about him being happy.

**Laney;**

Why couldn't the girl just admit it?! She likes him. We all know it. Everyone in the precinct knows. We're just waiting for them to make a move! He didn't really look happy. He looked okay. She's not the one. She's not close to it, either. I can see the way he looks at her, which is not much! He's so into Kate, but she can't see it! And I've seen the way he looks at _her, _he really loves her! He's always giving her those loving looks, the ones that almost any girl would kill for! But she can't even see what's right under her nose. What a sad thing.

**Castle;**

For the first time in forever, I could breathe again. Ever since last night when I broke up with her, I couldn't contain myself. Even though she was sad, she knew she had it coming. I wasn't pulled down by her, or what she kept saying. I felt so good. I didn't have to listen to her bitch about Beckett this, Beckett that. 'Oh, she's not good for you! We're in a relationship, stop always talking about _her._'

I didn't _always _talk about her. I wasn't really interested in you, anyways, Chelsea. I was trying to escape other feelings. And yeah, it was stupid. But I'm not going to keep you down like this forever.

I know she's going to move on someday, if she's not onto the next celebrity already.

Now, I have more important people to talk to.

"Beckett," I exclaimed, so excited to tell her about everything.

**Beckett;**

"What, Castle?"

"Hey, I just got something really important to tell you…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"… But I want you to guess."

"I'm not guessing."

"Come on," he whined.

"Castle, I'm not guessing."

"Why?" he asked, in the same tone.

"Because, I'm not guessing."

"Please?"

"Just tell me!"

"Well, I broke up with Chelsea." I could hear the excitement in his tone, which I'm sure would be reflected in my tone when I talked next, considering the reaction my heart had. It felt like it was soaring. I felt so good. _Stop, _I told myself. _This is _not _about you, it's about Castle!_

"I'm sorry about that," I said, trying to put the emotion into my words that they were _supposed _to, as opposed to what I felt like.

"It's fine, really. I don't mind. I'm actually really glad," he said, scooting his chair in a bit closer towards me. He tried to be slick, but I could tell. I am a cop, after all. And not for nothing, either.

"What, really?" I said, surprise coloring my voice.

"Yeah. You want to come help me…" he said, trailing off, trying to find something that he could do with her. "You want to help me bring in my new chairs? I bought them yesterday; they should be coming in soon. I could use an extra pair of arms for the heavy lifting."

Despite my better judgment, my heart was telling me to say yes. I instinctively said, "Sure. Now?"

"Well, um," he was stuttering to find words, that much I could tell for sure. "I think so. If you want to, that is…?"

"Yeah, that would be fine."

What was I getting myself into?

**Castle;**

I was just ecstatic! She said _yes! _I could believe it. I really thought she would say no! Oh, tonight's gonna be so wonderful! I felt like hugging her so tight, but resisted.

I knew exactly how she would react; especially being that she was in the precinct where Ryan and Esposito could pop up, even if she did want to hug me back. We would both never live it down.

So I went down to the elevator, and motioned for her to follow me. She blushed, probably because she knew the whole precinct could see. Despite that it was just a little motion, these were trained detectives all throughout the room, and this was not usual for us to do.

**Ryan;**

We were just wrapping up a hit and run case, figuring out that the murderer was killing his ex-wife of about a week now. He had hated that she left him, and he stopped at nothing to get her back. He had stalked her, asked her so many times she had to put a restraining order against him. He had decided that it was not okay and he got so mad, he shot her in the shoulder, killing her since she hadn't gotten medical attention.

Just as I was walking out into the offices, I saw something that caught my eye. Beckett. And Castle. They were walking around out the door, _together._

"Hey, Esposito, did you just see what I saw?"

**Beckett;**

Why, oh, why, oh, why did I have to say yes? Now I know something's going to happen! Despite all my head was telling me, for the first time in a while, I was listening to my heart. My heart was telling me what to do, what to say… It felt so good. I loved it. Maybe I should do this more often.

**Castle;**

We were driving in my car, silent. I was listening to the radio, although I could tell out of the corner of my eye she didn't like it. She had a funny look on her face, and not the good kind. I wondered what kind of music she _did_ like listening to?

**Beckett;**

It was horrific music. Rock. Those people sometimes can't even sing well! It's just all about who's a good guitar player, who can have the best instrumental sound. What's so great about? I like to appreciate the voice, not just how the band sounds.

But wait. Hold on a minute. Why did he invite me here? Did he do it just to get away from Chelsea? Did he do it because he wanted to? Because he felt something? What has his motive? I didn't get it. We hadn't done anything together for a while, and he was just now inviting me to do something after he just broke up with his girlfriend? Was he just looking for comfort? Well, that's not what I want. Or is it _not _like that? Oh no. Not again. I'm not talking myself out of it _now. _It's too late for that.

"So Castle, what's with the sudden invitation?"

"No reason. Just thought that it _was _really heavy, and I'm going to need some help," he said. That was hardly an excuse.

"But couldn't you just have the delivery guys do that?"

"Well, maybe I just want help from you, not them."

Kate's heart soared. This was the first time he had said something sentimental. He had said that she was hot, that she was cool, that kind of thing, but never anything that emotional. She thought he just wanted to get in her pants, but maybe it was something else? Well, whatever the reason, she had already gone in, despite her thoughts. Her heart had won, this time.

"We're here," Castle said, pulling up into his driveway.

**Castle;  
**This was the first time Kate had willingly come here, besides orders from the captain and when she had to drop off some things. He was pretty amazed. And Alexis was still at school, so he was home alone with Detective Beckett. What an amazing day this is going to be.

I sat on the couch, and patted the spot next to me as a signal for her to sit down next to me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"So when is this new couch going to come?"

"Soon," I said, not even knowing when specifically myself. All they had told me was that it'd be here today.

**Beckett;  
**It was now or never. _Come on, Beckett, pull it together and tell him!_

**Castle;  
**"Hey, Castle. There was something I wanted to tell you," she said, sounding… nervous. Or was I imagining it?

"Go ahead, whatever you want to say," I said, in a caring tone.

"Well, it all started when the day you had begun to go out with Chelsea. I'd felt something… weird. I couldn't really pinpoint it, but I guess I didn't want to. I felt heated, and my heart kind of hurt. I didn't know what it was, or maybe I just didn't want to know." My heart rate started to slowly speed up. She wasn't looking at me, just staring around the room, obviously trying to get the courage to say what she wanted. Was she really going to say what I thought she was? I listened very closely as she continued, even more closely than I usually do. "But at the time I just brushed it off. I kept feeling funnier everyday, and it kept getting worse everyday. I couldn't stand it anymore. But, when you two broke up, I felt better. She wasn't the one, I knew it. But something else was bothering me." She started to scoot in a little closer, and she looked me in the eye for once. "I started to feel… My heart warmed up. I felt cozy all over my body. And I looked over at you, and I saw something that wasn't there before. I realized then that I… I… love you, Rick."

I was so happy. I was so, so happy. The kind where you can't even explain how happy you are. "I'd been able to get anything I wanted, with all this money. I could get whatever, whoever, whenever, wherever. But I was getting kind of tired of it. I was tired of the blond bimbo women, the two-week relationships. I wanted real. I wanted to have to fight for something, for once in my life. And then, there you were. You didn't give in when we first met, go googly-eye all over me when we met. You stared at me cold and hard, and refused to give into my flirting. And even though you were beautiful, you were _real. _You were the kind of girl who would prefer a night alone instead of along the red carpet. You would want someone to be there, whether you were able to show them off or not. I knew instantly I had found someone worth waiting for. And the more I got to know the little I do know about you, the more I realized that you were perfect. I love you too, Kate."

We got closer, and closer. Soon, I could feel her breath against my face. It was sweet, and warm. I leaned in closer, finally touching my lips to hers. The kiss wasn't lustful, it was just loving. That was all I could feel when I was kissing her. And right now, I didn't need sex, or anything of that sort. I was just happy to be here, in the place, finally, with her. I barely even heard the doorbell ring for the couch.

_**A/N: **__I did my _first _one-shot, aha! What do you think? :) It took me a while, which is also why my other story took so long to finish the chapter. Sorryyyy! But was it worth it? Tell me in a __**review! **__;)_

_`~heyMAY!_


End file.
